creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-2293
Item #: SCP-2293 Object Class: Keter Special Containment Procedures: Containment is focused on seizing and destroying instances of SCP-2293 and all evidence thereof. Manifestation of SCP-2293-affected media to a large viewing audience are to be given standard cover stories, and at the head researcher's discretion, amnestics are to be distributed. Foundation AI (ATLS-12 and GRGN-03) are to monitor all possible communications at 12-hour intervals for appearances or descriptions of SCP-2293 instances. If a geographical area is found to be undergoing a SCP-2293 event, MTF-E-72 (“Bachman's Boys”) is to quarantine the area under the cooperation of the location's government under any applicable cover story. MTF-E-72 is to enact Protocol-GLEAN in order to discern the number of SCP-2293-affected media in the area. The destruction of afflicted areas is authorized if the number of affected works meets a density of 1300 occurrences per square kilometer or greater. All civilians displaced by this destruction are to be compensated through a joint account operated by the Foundation and the involved government. Efforts toward studying SCP-2293 should be focused upon making predictive forecasts of SCP-2293 locations. Description: SCP-2293 is a phenomenon in which media within a given area (up to 20km2) that contains any form of dialogue or speech may be subject to alterations. The area's baseline Hume rating decreases in direct proportion to the quantity of media affected by SCP-2293. SCP-2293 appears irregularly, and no method for prediction of future manifestations has been devised. SCP-2293 causes all affected media to include a portion in which the 1999 car accident of American writer Stephen King is referenced. In each affected work, the line appears as follows: “Did you know that world-renowned writer Stephen King was once hit by a car? Just something to consider.” The line occurs once at a random point within the media, although a preference is shown for moments that ruin an established mood. Media by Stephen King, those written under his pseudonym Richard Bachman, or directly based on his output are unaffected by SCP-2293 across all manifestations. The introduction of this line, along with descriptions of characters turning to face an unseen audience when applicable, causes the work to increase in size. This includes seconds being added to the tracks of albums affected by SCP-2293 but may also cause pages to be added to afflicted books, if necessary. In mediums where a work has taken up the entirety of a finite space (such as data on a CD), the medium is simply made to hold more data than possible with no other changes made to its nature. SCP-2293 is also able to change media as it is broadcast, whether live or not. This includes live broadcasts but also “reruns” of previously taped media. The changes SCP-2293 makes to the media are present to all viewers in the affected area. It is unclear how these changes are made to live television. On average, SCP-2293 events last four days, although some have lasted up to three weeks. No area has been subject to the SCP-2293 phenomenon more than once. Upon the ending of the SCP-2293 phenomenon, all affected media remain changed. Addendum 2293-1: On 11/16/16, a raid on the headquarters of GoI-5869, "Gamers Against Weed",1uncovered information indicating that GoI-5869 was responsible for the creation of SCP-2293. The headquarters were found to be abandoned in haste less than six hours prior to the Foundation's arrival. Included in the document are a collection of the incriminating chat logs found on a laptop left at the scene. Only conversations pertaining to SCP-2293 have been included. gaycopmp4: so did you guys hear theyre making a new it movie bones: What? hetcopogg: IT bones: What? gaycopmp4: you know that fuckin the book about the clown hetcopogg: yeah, dude. it was that movie with Tim Curry as the gay clown that did the evil to the children. harmpit: that is one of them ost terrifying movies iv eever fucking scene bones: I'm not familiar. bluntfiend: My Favorite Part is when Pennywise The Clown turns to the camera and says “Did you know that world-renowned writer Stephen King was once hit by a car? Just something to consider.” and then he fucking honks his nose horn. jockjamsvol6: I don't think I understand this joke? gaycopmp4: that dosent happen int he movie at all???? polaricecraps: loooooollll bluntfiend: It's just something to think about. gaycopmp4: dude you shouldnt make jokes about that he almost died!!!! hetcopogg: didn't an artist dude character get in a car crash at the beginning of kingdom hospital? bluntfiend: I am like one thousand percent sure that's also all Lisey's Story is about, too. gaycopmp4: is the fact that people write about thier trauma that fucked up to you? polaricecraps: lmao stephen king is also in the last dark tower book and gets hit by a car in it hetcopogg: oh god, and didn't the main character think he had arthritis, but it was really the pain from his car crash? lesbian_gengar: what about, liiiike, fucking,,, maximum overdrive? and fucking christine and fucking from a buick 8. gaycopmp4: what about them 2 of those were even before the car accident lesbian_gengar: maybe the car crash was an attack. maybe the fucking cars they saw he knew their plans against them. hetcopogg: dude what. harmpit: bec areful! you odnt want thec ars to hear you bluntfiend: I agree. Stephen King was hit by a car for knowing too much. gaycopmp4: @bones bones: Yes? gaycopmp4: tell bluntfiend to stop talking about this bluntfiend: You're a baaaaaby. hetcopogg: it's all in good fun, honey. bones: Hm. I'll allow it. polaricecraps: do you think he stopped wandering around streets at night after this? bluntfiend: Dude! Too soon. gaycopmp4: this is bullshit and im outta here for tonight. bluntfiend: ;_; hetcopogg: :( aw c'mon babe we're having fun. bluntfiend: Look, I'm sorry, bud. I won't bring it up again. gaycopmp4: okay well sorry for being mad its just not funny like he almost died you know bluntfiend: I do, and I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again. gaycopmp4: @bluntfiend FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU polaricecraps: what the fuck bluntfiend: What ever is the matter, friend gaycopmp4? hetcopogg: oh boy. bones: What's up? gaycopmp4: don tyou fucking play @ me like you fucking dont know like you dont know the fucking shit you pulled isnt it against the fucking rules do this kind of magic bullshit otherworldly shit to a comrade what the fuck is this dude this is low even for you i thought we were cool but this is just fucking beyond even you fuck you dude hetcopogg: :/ come on, honey. calm down. what happened? harmpit: if eel like you made up taht rule bones: I'm pretty sure they made up that rule. lesbian_gengar: lmao what did you fuckin do @bluntfiend. bluntfiend: I plead the fifth. jockjamsvol6: Lol. gaycopmp4: fuck you bluntfiend dont act like you dont fucking know what you did bones: I really think you should consider taking a breath and then telling us what happened. polaricecraps: oh god I wanna hear this one. gaycopmp4: okay okay. so i was trying to just veg out and watch game of thrones, you know? harmpit: loooolll you watch gaem of thrones gaycopmp4: shut up its a guilty pleasure im allowed guilty pleasures fuck you hetcopogg: honey, just go on. bluntfiend: Please. gaycopmp4: fuck you. bones: Unnecessary, bluntfiend. Please, go on, gaycopmp4. gaycopmp4: this is kinda spoileras i guess but everyones seen them emes so whatever it was when sean bean as papa stark was going to get his head cut off and it was a really well done serious seen but like just as he's about to get his head cut off he turns his head to the fucking camera and he says the fucking thing jockjamsvol6: ? What thing? gaycopmp4: that FUCKING stephen king line blutnfiend kept saying! bones: “Did you know that world-renowned writer Stephen King was once hit by a car? Just something to consider”? That one? gaycopmp4: yes! jockjamsvol6: LOL polaricecraps: im having a heart attack and im dying in front of my family please c all the cops theres been a murder hetcopogg: that's it? gaycopmp4: no! thats not even the whole fucking thing! i laughed it off okay because im not all whining and bitching like you guys say i can joke so i started playing final fantasy xii and in the fucking middle of a cutscene ashe turned to the screen and fucking said it and no matter how many times i go back she keeps saying it i even went to a new file and she always fucking does it he broke my fucking game too bluntfiend: You should also check out your books. bones: No taunting. harmpit: thisis a classic gaycopmp4: fuck you dude it even got into my moms fucking beatles cd she plays in the car you didnt have to fuck her stuff up too it wont fucking go away what the hell is your problem polaricecraps: cool CD, normie. gaycopmp4: IT'S MY MOM'S!!!! hetcopogg: honey, I understand why you'd be mad but… it is kind of funny. gaycopmp4 has logged off. bluntfiend: She'll be fine in a few days. It'll stop doing it to streaming media, at least. hetcopogg: i'll get her. bones: You're going to have to apologize. You went too far. polaricecraps: it is REALLY funny tho? bones: Any humor, present or not, is besides the point. Apologize, and we can move on. harmpit: yeha I mean you know how she is i bet she just felt ganged up on itll be okya i bet if you justl ike tellh er sorry real quicklik lesbian_gengar: how did you even do that @bluntfiend? bluntfiend: Oh, you know, bb. A little bit of this. A little bit of that. gaycopmp4 has entered the room. bluntfiend: Dude, I'm sorry. I thought you'd find it as funny as I did. gaycopmp4: its okay just dont do anything like that again you dont see bones pulling pranks on people with its weird computer shit or w/e bones: I don't play pranks. gaycopmp4: whatever bones its a fucking example you know what i mean lesbian_gengar: bones doesn't even fucking play tricks. bones: Yes. jockjamsvol6: It was really funny. gaycopmp4: i like you better when you're afk hetcopogg: honey! be nice. come on. we're friends here. bluntfiend: Friends against weed. bones: Let's move on. polaricecraps: what did your mom think about it, @gaycopmp4? about her beatles cd gaycopmp4: i pretended her car got a computer virus and i think she believed me jockjamsvol6: Guys, check out what I just found on Reddit! DELETED polaricecraps: lmao you go on reddit? bluntfiend: Holy shit. jockjamsvol6: Right? harmpit: waht is it i dont click links hetcopogg: omg bluntfiend what did you fucking do. bones: The link details a redditor talking about a strange moment in last night's episode of Saturday Night Live wherein Alec Baldwin as current president-elect Donald Trump turned to the camera and said “Did you know that world-renowned writer Stephen King was once hit by a car? Just something to consider.” No one in the thread believed the redditor until someone living in the same geographical location backed up the story. harmpit: ty bones bones: You are very welcome. gaycopmp4: youre going to get in trouble!!!! hetcopogg: how the hell is that still going? i thought it was done after a few days like you said. bluntfiend: Uh, well. I did think the joke was super funny. polaricecraps: what the fuck does that have to do with your spooky magic. bluntfiend: A good joke wants to be heard, you know? hetcopogg: hahahah the thread is already deleted. bet you got the janitors called on that one. harmpit: lollll good one, bluntfiend gaycopmp4: i still think its a fucked up joke to make jockjamsvol6: You're just mad, because you're angry. bluntfiend: #WasteTheirTime2K16 gaycopmp4: dont pretend like you did it on purpose to get them to waste their time on stupid shit bluntfiend: Did I, friend? Did I? bones: You didn't. bluntfiend: Yeah, no. I definitely didn't. It's still pretty funny, though. harmpit: fucking classic lesbian_gengar: hey guys whats going on in this thread i'm not about to backread polaricecraps: bluntfiend's stephen king troll on gaycopmp4 went wild and we think the janitors are on it now lesbian_gengar: lmao. Category:SCP Foundation